Pobudka
thumbŚrodek nocy. Budzę się bez większego powodu z odkrytym ciałem. Kołdra leży na podłodze. Czyżbym zrzucił ją podczas snu? Co mi się tak właściwie śniło? Eh... Nie pamiętam, nieważne. Siadam na łóżku i przecieram obolałe oczy. Nie są jeszcze przyzwyczajone do nocnej ciemności. Sięgam po komórkę, dobrze by było wiedzieć która jest godzina. Fuck, rozładowana. Czy ja jej przypadkiem nie podłączyłem na noc do ładowarki? Nie wiem, nie pamiętam. Spuszczam nogi z łóżka, zimna podłoga, nic przyjemnego. Kiedy po kilku, ciągnących się niemiłosiernie, sekundach moje stopy przywykły do chłodu podłogi zmotywowałem się i wstałem z łóżka. Poczłapałem dość chwiejnym krokiem do biurka i zapaliłem lampkę. Światło raziło moje oczy dlatego kolejne sekundy spędziłem na mrużeniu oślepionych oczu. Kiedy byłem już w stanie przyjrzeć się wnętrzu mojego pokoju bez zbędnych palm i majaków, zauważyłem, że na podłodze są rozrzucone ubrania, które wczoraj ułożyłem na krześle. Eh, może i tego nie zrobiłem, ale wydaje mi się, że o tym bym nie zapomniał. Moment. Jest środek nocy, jestem tego pewien. Moja siostra jest w pokoju obok. Powinna spać. Ale słyszę rozmowę. Chyba rozmawia przez telefon. Powinienem pójść i ją ochrzanić, albo nastraszyć, że powiem rodzicom, że o tej godzinie ta mała smarkula jeszcze nie śpi. Na sto procent pójdzie wtedy spać. Kto wie czy to nie ona zrobiła mi ten bałagan w pokoju i obudziła mnie, zrzucenie komuś kołdry kiedy śpi bynajmniej nie jest dobrym żartem... Okej, idę sprawdzić co się tam dzieje, zaraz mnie szlag trafi, przecież żaden normalny człowiek o tej godzinie nie gadał by przez telefon tak głośno. Wychodzę na korytarz, idę kilka kroków po zimnych jak lód kafelkach. Naciskam na klamkę od pokoju Anabel, otwieram powoli drzwi, może akurat ją nastraszę. W pokoju panuje całkowita ciemność. Na łóżku leży przykryta po sam czubek głowy moja mała błąd siostra (nie taka mała, ma przecież te 14 lat). Ale teraz pozostaje pytanie dlaczego słyszałem rozmowę. Może usłyszała jak wchodzę i zdążyła się przykryć kołdrą? - Anabel śpisz? Zero reakcji, może mam jakąś paranoję, wydaje mi się, że nawet chrapie i to dość naturalnie, a może sobie to uroiłem. Myślę, że ona naprawdę śpi. Czas się ogarnąć. Chyba pójdę posiedzieć w salonie, odpocznę, po wpatruję się w płomień drewna palącego się w kominku. To chyba nie jest taki zły pomysł. W salonie śpi nasz pies, Repu, który jest obojnakiem, dlatego to imię jakoś nam przypasowało. Usiadłem na panelach tuż przed szybą kominka. Ciepło przyjemnie grzało mi twarz. Repu wstał z legowiska i podszedł do mnie. Pogłaskałem go leniwie po pysku, a on położył się obok mnie i oparł łeb na moim kolanie. Lubię tego psa. Naprawdę go lubię. Czas iść do łóżka, nic się nie dzieje, rodzice i Anabel śpią, Repu nie rozrabia. Eh, może powinienem zacząć brać proszki na sen? Wstaję z podłogi, jeszcze chwilę patrzę na ogień, który migotliwie oświetla pysk śpiącego psa. Kiedy mam odchodzić od kominka Repu zaczyna się niepokojąco rzucać po podłodze, jak by miał drgawki. Nie jestem pewny czy to normalne. Pogłaskałem go chwilę po pysku i przestał. Nim wróciłem do pokoju odwiedziłem łazienkę. Zapaliłem światło, nie było to nic przyjemnego, ten zimny blask żarówki. Zrobiłem co miałem zrobić i wróciłem do pokoju. Jednak kiedy już miałem gasić światło i kłaść się do łóżka usłyszałem jakiś dziwny dźwięk, nawet nie wiem z którego pokoju dochodził. Taki jak by chrobot i pisk, coś jak by ktoś nadepną na chomika, a ten próbował wyskrobać się spod buta. Tak wiem, to dziwne. Chyba powinienem to sprawdzić. Możliwe, nawet bardzo możliwe, że postradałem zmysły, albo zaczynam świrować ze zmęczenia. Skrobanie słyszę w pokoju Anabel. Co ona tam robi? Chyba spała jak tam byłem ostatnim razem. Okej, otwieram drzwi, wchodzę do środka. W coś wdepnąłem. Zapalam światło. FUJ! Moja stopa ugrzęzła w plamie zielonej, lepkiej mazi. Co to do cholery jest ja się pytam?! Z trudem wyjąłem stopę z owego czegoś. Anabel leżała w łóżku w tej samej pozycji. Dziwne. Podchodzę aby sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku. Podnoszę kołdrę. Bożę święty, jak nie wierzę w Boga tak zacząłem się modlić. Moja mała siostra leżała pod kołdrą to fakt. Ale nie była w całości. Twarz miała wykrzywioną w pośmiertnym grymasie, ale zastygła w ogromnym przerażeniu. Jednak jej ciało... Miała wygryzioną klatkę piersiową, a jelita leżały na zewnątrz okalając jej szczuplutkie ciało. Serca nie było, chyba że go nie dostrzegłem, bo od razu zrobiło mi się niedobrze i wyszedłem z pokoju powstrzymując pawia. Od razu pobiegłem do pokoju rodziców, musiałem im to powiedzieć, musieli coś zrobić! Zadzwonić na policję albo cokolwiek! Pomocy? Otwieram pokój rodziców. Zapalam światło, ręce trzęsą mi się niemiłosiernie, nie potrafię zapanować nad własnym oddechem. Spoglądam na ich łóżko. Nie ma ich, kołdra leży zwinięta w rogu pod ścianą. -Co się dzieje do kurwy nędzy!? Wybiegam do salonu, zapalam wszystkie możliwe światła. Biegam po domu jak oszalały. Nigdzie nie mogę znaleźć rodziców, a przecież poszli spać wcześniej niż ja. No co się dzieje do cholery??? Otwieram łazienkę, znów zapalam światło. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Pusto i ponuro, jak zawsze. Patrzę na swoja twarz w lustrze. Jestem straszliwie blady, mam podkrążone oczy. Chyba zaraz... Ugh...... Już mi lepiej. Idę ich szukać, ale nie podejdę już do pokoju Anabel, nawet gdyby ktoś mi zapłacił, nie wszedł bym tam. Repu śpi. Jak on może kurwa spać w takim momencie?! Czy on kompletnie nie wie co się dzieje w tym cholernym domu. Szturchnąłem go nogą, lekko tylko żeby się obudził. A ten zerwał się na równe nogi i zaczął na mnie warczeć. Aż się wystraszyłem... Ze zdenerwowania nie wiedziałem już gdzie mam szukać. Wyszedłem przed dom. Zapaliłem lampkę na ganku i otworzyłem drzwi wyjściowe. Stanąłem na betonowej podłodze i wpatrywałem się chwilę w nocne niebo. Zimny wiatr nawet mi pomógł. Poczułem się nieco lepiej. Zmieniło się to jednak w momencie kiedy moje oczy zaczęły dostrzegać wyraźnie zarysowane nocne kształty. Z mojej perspektywy doskonale widziałem drzewo, stary dąb. Ale co gorsza coś na nim wisiało, wyglądało na ludzką sylwetkę. Szybko pobiegłem po latarkę, oświetliłem to miejsce... Padłem na kolana to moja matka wisiała na starym sznurze którym kiedyś wiązaliśmy Renu na dworze. Jej koszula nocna smagana była lekkimi powiewami wiatru. Miała bardzo podobny wyraz twarzy jak Anabel, dokładnie taki jakby przed śmiercią zobaczyła coś przerażającego. Nie mogłem długo na to patrzeć. Wróciłem do domu, chociaż wcale nie miałem na to ochoty. Jednak malutki płomyk nadziej tlił się we mnie, że odnajdę jeszcze mojego ojca, żywego i zdolnego do pomocy. Wchodząc do salonu zauważyłem, że Repu drapie niespokojnie w drzwi starej dębowej szafy stojącej w salonie. Odsunąłem go nogą, ale ten znów zaczął na mnie warczeć. Otworzyłem skrzypiące drzwi, usłyszałem że coś w nie uderzyło i szybko się odsunąłem. Z wnętrza szafy wypadła najpierw głowa mojego ojca, z tym potwornym wyrazem twarzy! A następnie ciało leniwie osunęło się na podłogę. Co gorsza, Repu od razu rzucił się na zwłoki. Nie mogłem na to patrzeć! Kopnąłem psa z całej siły, a ten natarł ze mną z nieludzką siłą, nigdy nie spodziewał bym się tego po tej ciamajdzie. Nigdy nikogo nie zaatakował, nawet kota. A teraz szarpałem się z nim, tak jak by leżał na mnie rosły mężczyzna z ogromną siłą. Udało mi się go na chwilę zrzucić, a on poleciał w kąt. Zacząłem się czołgać w stronę drzwi. Ale jeszcze spojrzałem na psa czy przypadkiem już nie pędzi w moją stronę. Jednak ten uniósł się w powietrzu, ciało zwierzęcia wygięło się pod kątem prostym, Słyszałem chrupnięcie kręgosłupa. Okropny dźwięk. Po czym z wnętrza ciała psa wyszła, wypłynęła nie wiem jak to opisać, wielka zielona postać psa, ale nie taka normalna. Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić. Ten, to, to coś wyglądało jak wilkołak z książek czy filmów. Było paskudne, z pyska ciekła mu zielona lepka maź. Miał czerwono-żółte oczy pełne nienawiści. Nim stwór zorientował się, gdzie jestem, zdążyłem doczołgać się do drzwi wyjściowych. Nie miałem pojęcia czy to coś przejdzie przez zamknięte drzwi, ale i tak trzasnąłem nimi z całych sił. Chyba się zesikałem kiedy to coś wyszło z Renu... Wybiegłem z domu jak poparzony. Biegłem ile sił w nogach. Po prostu biegłem. Zatrzymałem się dopiero kiedy już nie czułem płuc i nóg. Następnego dnia obudziłem się w domu pewnej kobiety, myślę, że była koleżanką mojej mamy bo obiecała mi pomóc. Złożyłem już zeznania, nie wiem co teraz będzie. Wątpię by ktokolwiek mi uwierzył. Boję się, że uznają mnie za niepoczytalnego i zamkną w psychiatryku. Tylko ta kobieta mi wierzy. Na razie siedzę u niej. Ciekawe co robi na górze. Zabroniła mi tam wchodzić. Trochę to podejrzane, wydaje mi się, że nim opowiedziałem jej co się stało, to ona już o tym wiedziała. Chyba z nią o tym porozmawiam. ---- Źródło: Upiorne.pl Autorka: DarkLady Kategoria:Opowiadania